I've Fallen For You
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: Finally, they realize their feelings for each other... TamaxHaru - I've gotten bad at summaries ayy


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I owned it I wouldn't be sitting here writing about how I didn't own it. Right? Oh and the song is not mine either. I've Fallen For You - Toni Gonzaga. Song inspired story because of one line. Thank you.

**I've fallen For You**

**What is this I'm feeling?  
I just can't explain…**

"Haruhi! Look, look," Tamaki exclaimed as he rushed over to her during their school break. He held in his hand a pamphlet, one she'd seen around her neighbourhood a lot. She could only imagine what he wanted with it.

Haruhi turned around, seeing him running toward her made her just want to turn around and run away too. She could already feel the heat rushing to her face. She could only imagine how red she looked. Sure she'd managed to be a little more subtle with her "love" symptoms (if you can even call this love, she often argued with herself) but it didn't mean she had completely managed to make them go away.

"Tamaki-senpai," she muttered quietly, making sure not to make any eye contact with him.

"Look! There's a commoner festival in town! I want to go! It shall be a wonderful adventure full of experiences of many kinds!" he said striking a pose.

_Am I seriously into this bonehead?_ She asked herself as she stared at him. But then he smiled and her last thought flew out the window, her heart beat accelerating inside her. She quickly looked away from him.

**When you're near****I'm just not the same  
****I'm trying to hide it  
Try not to show it**

"Haruhi? Are you okay? You look a little-" his eyes widened and his hand fell upon her forehead, making her stumble back. "OH NO! IS MY DAUGHTER SICK AGAIN?!"

Haruhi grabbed his hand, ready to shove it away but stopped and looked up at him. He looked so concerned, so worried… For her… She giggled, blushing.

From across the hall the other two members of the Host Club stared in shock at the strange display before them. Haruhi, holding Tamaki's hand, giggling while he looked on worriedly at her. Kaoru turned to his twin with a sigh. He expected him to be ready to bolt and just sucker punch their "King" but he was surprised to see him smiling.

"She's giggling. When does Haruhi ever giggle?" he asked no one in particular. And it was clearly obvious to them both why she hadn't chosen to be with Hikaru. Despite his best efforts.

"I'll discuss it with everyone else later," Tamaki said finally calming down, not realizing he still held Haruhi's hand in his. "I'll see you later! Don't be late and take care!" he turned to run, hand still clutching onto Haruhi's, pulling her with him.

_Ah! I should've let go! _The young woman scolded herself. She bumped into his chest as he turned around to see what heavy weight he was dragging. She could smell his cologne, almost ready to melt down to the floor. He stared at her.

"Haruhi?"

"Ah! Sorry, Senpai, I should uh… I better- I'm-"

And he wrapped his arms around her, thinking that she wanted a hug before classes resumed. He patted her on the head, let go of her hand and sprinted off, calling,

"Have a good day Haruhi-Chan!"

Smiling to herself, she made her way back to her classroom, not spotting the twins waiting for her at the door.

**It's crazy…  
How could it be?**

The seven of them stood in the Third Floor Music Room, discussing the pamphlet the leader held in his hand. He was going on about the great adventure waiting for them, how wonderful it would be if they all went together. But the other five were too busy staring at the short young women within their group. She was standing furthest away, deep in thought as she looked at their leader with admiration glittering in her eyes. Hunny seemed to love this.

"Haru-Chan looks so cute, all lovey-dovey and everything!" he giggled to his companion who let out the usual "Ah."

Suddenly the twins were hit with an idea. "I think it's about time these two realized their feelings and stopped torturing us all with their density. Don't you?" Hikaru asked his brother. Kaoru nodded with a grin. They came up behind Kyouya, wrapping an arm each around his shoulders and explaining their plan as Tamaki rambled on about what it was they'd be finding at the festival. Kyouya listened intently, his own mind working, calculating how much money he'd make out of such a plan.

"So, who's in!?" Tamaki asked at last, finally finishing his long drabble.

Haruhi tilted her head to one side, smiling. _Idiot…_

**I've fallen for you****Finally my heart gave in  
And I'm falling in love  
I finally know how it feels**

_Maybe going out to the festival with them wouldn't be such a bad idea… I need a break from studying anyway…_She thought. (I know right? Haruhi take a break?!) But then she began to feel nervous as Hunny and Mori stepped up, excusing themselves from the trip.

"I have to help out at the Dojo for a while. We're sorry we won't be able to make it." Hunny apologized. Haruhi frowned. Something fishy was going on…

"Yeah, Tono, we can't make it either. Mother wanted to show us her new designs for her new fall line!" Hikaru and Kaoru piped up.

"And I have business to attend to." Kyouya pushed his glasses up, the lenses glimmering.

Tamaki looked disappointed. Pouting he turned to them. "But-But the festival is only for a couple of days and today's the second to last day!" he reasoned.

As if on cue, Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Haruhi in front of his view.

"I think Haruhi wants to go? You do, _don't_ you?" Kaoru asked his friend and Hikaru gestured for her to nod. She quickly turned; ready to leave only to be stopped.

"C'mon Haruhi! Lighten up! Have some fun with Tono!" Hikaru pulled her back.

"Tama-Chan really wants to go, Haru-Chan! I'm sure you two will have loads of fun by yourself, ne?" Hunny added.

"But… Hunny-sepia… It's… It's…" she sighed. "I have no way of getting out of this huh?"

The three shook their heads. She turned around to see Tamaki grinning at her, waiting anxiously. How could she say no to those round violet eyes?

"Ah… Alright Tamaki-senpai, I'll go with you, ON ONE CONDITION." she said with a slight smile.

"Yes! Yes! Anything my darling daughter!" Tamaki grinned.

"Don't be an idiot." and she headed for the door, leaving him to sit in his small corner of woe.

**-/-**

He was late. She'd been waiting for him for nearly an hour now, dressed in a simple yellow dress with a jacket over top. She glanced at the clock. What could have possibly made him take so long? Normally whenever they had somewhere to go he was first on the scene, like an over-excited puppy and now he was late? It was strange and she was even beginning to worry. She was about to call him when a knock came on the door. She jumped up, stopped as she realized how eager she seemed. She waited for another knock before she finally opened the door. She looked at him wide eyed, surprised.

"Sorry I'm late Haruhi. Daddy tried to get here the commoner way but I got lost and the people were being mean to me," he whined but she didn't really hear. He smiled, posing for her. "You like?"

She'd never seen him look so… Normal. He wasn't in a suit or in some fancy get up like he usually was. Normally he was overdressed for such simple events but yet there he was in front of her dressed in a polo shirt and khaki pants.

**When you said hello****I looked in your eyes  
Suddenly, I felt good inside…**

Blushing she nodded and tried to offer him a smile without giggling. "You look… Normal, Senpai. Good for you. But I can't believe you tried to get here… Did you walk?"

"I took a cab, actually…" he said quietly. "Silly of me but I didn't want to bother with the Limo! Besides, it was a good experience!" he grinned. She couldn't help but grin back. "Now let's go!" and he took her hand, dragging her away.

The area was crowded, full of families and teens making rounds and having a good time. Haruhi watched Tamaki, a soft smile on her face. He looked like a little kid, pointing at things with exclamations of surprise and glee. It didn't even bother her that people were staring at the strikingly handsome young man who held her hand.

He dragged her to a game first. After some complications he got the hang of it, only to surrender and let her play. With his pleaded Haruhi gave in, but asked him to join as well. She was surprised how much fun she was actually having.

**Is this really happening?  
Or am I just dreaming?  
I guess it's true  
I can't believe**

"Say ah!" Tamaki said as he fed her ootoro. Haruhi chewed, sighing at how delicious it was. He blushed, looking away. _She's too cute…_

"Tamaki-Senpai? Are you okay?" she asked looking up at him with troubled eyes. He lunged at her, holding her close to him, squeezing her tightly.

"Kyah! Haruhi, you're so cute!" he rubbed his cheek next to hers.

"Se-senpai," Haruhi struggled to push him away but to no avail. Did she really want him to let go. She turned to face him, missing him claiming that he was going to kiss her on the cheek. Big mistake. His lips landed upon hers, both their faces turning crimson at contact. He jumped back, as though he'd been burned and stared at her, his fingers on his lips. She mirrored his reaction.

He stared at her, unable to deter what the look on her face meant. Knowing Haruhi, she was probably mad, he assumed. Immediately, despite the wide open spaces, he found a corner to crouch at. Sullenly he watered the mound before him, surprised that mushrooms sprang up. He yelped when he saw that she took a place right next to him in his corner of woe. Wide eyed, he stammered to speak. No one had ever stepped into his corner. Especially her.

"Tamaki-Senpai… I didn't know you were so good at growing mushrooms."

Tamaki blinked. "I didn't either."

And then she laughed. He smiled, letting the music of her laughter wash over him. He felt his heart soar, feeling her hand brush against his. Though it was only for a brief moment, time seemed to be frozen in time for him as he watched her laugh. The urge to kiss her again was overwhelming.

**I've fallen for you  
Finally, my heart gave in  
And I've fallen in love  
I finally know how it feels…**

_Are fathers supposed to want to kiss their daughters on the lips like before? Am I supposed to be okay with that?_ He asked himself. Now they were walking side by side, exploring more of the festival. It was a quiet walk but it was comfortable. Without thinking, he took hold of her hand. She didn't want to look and he looked away embarrassed. From afar he saw a father and daughter enjoying themselves. The daughter up on her father's shoulders, pointing in the direction she wanted to go. It was a different feeling from what he was feeling with her. Then he saw the young couple sitting together on the bench. The man was feeding the young woman, his hand holding hers, a light blush upon their faces.

_So… _He glanced at the father and daughter before they disappeared into the crowd. _I'm not really her father figure am I… Father's aren't supposed to kiss their daughters like that…_

**So this is love**

The night ended with them saying goodbye at the entrance. Tamaki escorted Haruhi home first before calling for a limo. As he stood outside of her apartment, he thought about their kiss. Not a word about it had been mentioned. But it surprised him that they didn't act awkward around each other at all. They were… Comfortable with it. He glanced back at her apartment, watching as the light went out before he got into the limo and driving away.

**-/-**

_Ah… I wonder where Tamaki-Senpai is, _Haruhi asked herself as she wandered the hallway. It was lunchtime, and she was once again finding herself thinking of her Senpai. Ever since last night… How many kisses did it make now? Three? Twice on the head, once on the lips… She blushed at the thought of last night, still being able to recall the feel of his soft lips. _Ah! I have to stop thinking about him!_ She didn't see him coming toward her.

**Doesn't matter where I am  
Thoughts of you still linger in my mind  
No matter what time of day**

"Oomph." she grunted, slamming into a hard chest. She looked up, finally spotting the one person she'd been actually looking for. She stared up at him while he looked down at her. He seemed different… Much older but in a mature kind of way. She looked away.

"Haruhi…" his voice was soft, quiet. Different. "I'm actually kind of glad I bumped into you," he laughed nervously. "I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a moment."

"Uh… Okay." she followed him to a closed classroom. Being alone with him made her nervous.

"What did you want to talk about, Senpai," she asked as she followed him to the window. He looked straight ahead, unsure of what to say. When he finally turned around, his face was red and his was fidgeting. Haruhi had never seen him look so scared. Usually he was full of confidence, ready to charge head on without a care.

"Haruhi.."

She remained silent. Waiting.

"About last night…" he began and stared at the floor. "You know about the… Accidental kiss?"

Still no response. He was still afraid to look up.

"Well it just made me realize that uhm…"

_Is he really going…_

"Well after I left I couldn't stop thinking about you.. Not that I've ever stopped thinking about you. I think about you a lot and- Oh, I never knew how difficult this was."

"Senpai?"

He looked at her. He gulped, surprised at how terribly dry his throat was. He placed a hand on her cheek. Looking deep into her eyes. It was funny how becloud pull the hosting act on her. He couldn't be his over-romantically cheesy self. He couldn't let himself…

"Haruhi I…"

She waited, anticipating the next words to escape from his lips.

"I'm not your father."

Haruhi let her head fall, her eyes blank and slightly radiating irritation. "Senpai… You idiot."

"Uh, no," he stepped back his hands in front of him. "Wait, wait, what I meant to say was… This feeling I've had toward you, it's not fatherly love… And it took me so long to realize it but I love you, Haruhi, so much that it actually blinded me…"

She remained unmoving, staring.

**I've really, really  
Fallen for you…**

"I know I'm not exactly the ideal kind of guy for you, considering you call me an idiot and what I do seems to irritate you but I'm willing to change… I'll even dissolve the Host Club just for you. Please, Haruhi," he took her hand. "Say something."

"Senpai, you're really the biggest idiot I know," he stumbled back, as though he'd been stabbed. "A total bonehead. You're over-dramatic, you're cheesy and you're really annoying when you come up with ridiculous plans."

**I've fallen for you  
Finally my heart gave in  
And I've fallen for you  
Finally, I know how it feels**

"And you annoy me beyond belief!" she clenched her hands into fists as he stared at her, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Ah… Ah, Haruhi-"

"And to make things worse, you always meddle in places you shouldn't be meddling in! You're a buffoon, a cry-baby, totally immature!" this last rant pushed him into his dark corner of woe, thunder crackling inside the mini-cloud that hung above his head.

Haruhi watched with a smile on her face. Once again she evaded his space.

**I've fallen for you  
Finally my heart gave in  
And I've fallen for you  
Finally I know how it feels**

"But… Because of all that… I've fallen in love with you. Against my will, but still. Despite all those things, _Tamaki_, you're a wonderful, generous, selfless human being and because of those things, all of the times you've come to my rescue, I grew to love you… Quite a lot." she took his hand, squeezing it gently.

No other words were spoken and he slid an arm around her shoulder. The mini-cloud disappeared, replaced with a beam of sunlight. He laid his head to rest upon her shoulder and together they watched as flowers grew out of the usual mound, instead of the mushrooms.

**So this is love.**

* * *

Well... I'm BACK! Lol for just this one area... This is my first EVER OHSHC fanfic... I love the manga and I love the anime. KYAAA they are SO cute together!! I have to admit, my fanfiction writing skills are a tad rusty, so forgive me if it's not very well written. I tried... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little fic here... And I'd really appreciate a review! Thanks... Have a good day!

* * *


End file.
